This proposal outlines a program of research designed to examine racial and ethnic patterns of residential mobility between different types of neighborhoods in the United States. The proposal has two main components. The first objective is to examine trends between 1968 and 1997 in the patterns and determinants of black and white residential mobility between poor and nonpoor neighborhoods, between central cities and suburbs, and between predominantly black, racially-mixed, and predominantly white neighborhoods. The second goal is to explore the patterns and determinants of inter-neighborhood residential mobility among U.S. Latinos for the period 1990 to 1997, with a particular focus on differences between and among native-born and foreign-born Mexican-origin, Puerto-Rican-origin, and Cuban- origin populations, and how the residential mobility experiences of these groups differ from each other and from those of non- Hispanic whites and African Americans over the same time period. For the first aim, the project makes use of over a quarter- century of individual-level longitudinal data from the Panel Study of Income Dynamics (PSID), in conjunction with 1970, 1980, and 1990 census data describing the social, economic, and demographic characteristics of the neighborhoods inhabited by the PSID respondents. The second objective makes use of the recently-formed nationally-representative Latino sample of the PSID, which was initiated in 1990, to trace prospectively-and for the first time-the residential mobility experiences of immigrant and native-born Mexican-American, Puerto Rican, and Cuban-origin households. The project holds promise for illuminating the proximate sources of change in residential segregation between blacks and whites, for facilitating our understanding of the processes that enable families to escape poor neighborhoods, and for enhancing our knowledge of the spatial assimilation of immigrant and minority groups in American society.